


My Wicked Tongue

by DeborahShay



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeborahShay/pseuds/DeborahShay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, that familiar vast blue of his eyes was comforting; the blue that had reassured him during every petty fight when he was sixteen and scrawny, when Bucky had come to his rescue. But beyond that blue was something now foreign, something that made Steve ache inside. Something that made Steve want to come to Bucky’s rescue for once, to make up for every lost year between the two of them…Every lost year that weighed on Steve’s conscience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Wicked Tongue

_My haunted lungs,_

_Ghost in the sheets_

_I know if I’m haunting you,_

_You must be haunting me_

            He was here. That was one truth Steve hadn’t come to terms with yet.

            Bucky was in the room right next door to his, either showering or staring at the ceiling right above his bed. He still knew the brunette too damn well to think he was asleep already. Sure, T’Challa’s resort (house? Hotel? Steve wasn’t sure) was beyond peaceful, something they so desperately needed at the moment, but sleep still wasn’t part of the equation yet. Not after what they had been through with the other Avengers--if they could still call themselves that anymore.

            While they were fighting side-by-side, it was easy to fall back into the groove of things with Bucky. They’d done it all through their youth. But now that the dust had settled and Steve had time to think, there were parts of Bucky even he no longer recognized. Sure, that familiar vast blue of his eyes was comforting; the blue that had reassured him during every petty fight when he was sixteen and scrawny, when Bucky had come to his rescue. But beyond that blue was something now foreign, something that made Steve ache inside. Something that made Steve want to come to Bucky’s rescue for once, to make up for every lost year between the two of them…Every lost year that weighed on Steve’s conscience.

            The alarm clock on the nightstand to the right of the bed read six past midnight, and the super soldier knew he and the brunette next door to him were the only two awake at this point. There was no way in hell he was falling asleep within the next few hours, and his chest physically ached as his heart strings pulled him towards Buck’s room.

            It wouldn’t have been the first time he’d done it. Even when they were teenagers growing up together, they were always a little too close. He remembered being ten years old and his mother dragging him to the side, informing him that “holding hands with another boy was not acceptable”. He didn’t understand then, and he didn’t understand now. The only difference now is that he understands the world was filled with bigotry, and you’re gonna get that wherever you go.

            Now, it was 2016. A lot has changed, but not the pounding of his heart against his ribcage at the sight of the grown man that became of that little boy from Brooklyn.

            He will never forget the feeling that flooded every single one of his senses when he saw Bucky alive, in the flesh, standing not twenty feet from him. He wanted to cry, scream, run up to him and beat his ass all at once. This was before he knew that it was Bucky’s body, but no longer Bucky inside of it.

            Ever since that day, he’s felt an overwhelming need to keep Bucky close to him. Protect him. Hang on to him for dear life.

            That’s why when every ounce of his subconscious screamed at him not to, he ignored it and walked to Bucky’s bedroom door, then knocked.

           

_My wicked tongue, where will it be?_

_I know if I’m onto you,_

_You must be onto me_

            After the sound of a few locks clicking, the door swung open to reveal a shirtless Bucky, clad in only a pair of worn boxer-briefs. The back of his hair was slightly disheveled as if he’d been lying down, but a lamp was still illuminating the room, a clue to Steve that he hadn’t quite been asleep.

            “Hey, you okay?” Bucky asked, eyes fixed on the blonde and showing hints of concern.

            ‘Those eyes,’ Steve thought to himself. ‘Those eyes are Bucky’s.’

            “Y-Yeah,” He managed to stutter out. “Just couldn’t sleep.”

            “Join the club,” Bucky smirked, heading over towards the bed, leaving the door open as an invitation inside.

            Steve followed, sitting next to him on the king-sized mattress. This gave him an opportunity to actually see the physical differences in Bucky. He’d seen the man shirtless more times than he could count, and boy, were there differences.

            The metal of Bucky’s left arm wormed up higher than he’d thought, covering up almost his entire left shoulder blade. The pink scarring around it was actually minimal, leaving less of a trace than one would think. The urge to leave a trail of kisses on top of it became imminent in Steve, who fought the urge silently with an uncomfortable shift in seating positions.

            He examined Bucky further, who seemed to be doing the same to Steve from his position against the headboard. Bucky had bruises everywhere, some worse than others, but Steve knew they’d be gone by the time he woke up. Perks of the serum, he guessed. They healed so much quicker than a normal human being. He suddenly imagined leaving bruises that couldn’t heal so quickly on “The Metal Fist of HYDRA”, particularly on his hips. But that wasn’t something he was soon going to voice out loud.

            They were pretty well matched in size now, hardly like they were as drunken teenagers fooling around. Buck had always been so much bigger than him in size and stature, but now, it was an even playing field.

            “Earth to Steve, hello!”

            Suddenly he realized the man he’d been eyeing had been trying to get his attention the past five minutes, leaving him with his cheeks burning.

            “S-Sorry,” He huffed out a laugh. “It’s just weird.”

            “Careful, Stevie, I might think you’re falling for me,” Bucky grinned, an ear-to-ear honest Bucky grin. Steve’s heart melted. It wasn’t something he expected to see again.

            “You’re just so…different,” Steve started, gingerly placing his hand on Bucky’s abdomen before he could help himself. “Different than I remember.”

            Bucky’s grin faded, leaving him looking at Steve’s splayed fingers. He covered them with his own. “I know.”

            Steve quickly stumbled over his own words to correct himself, his heart dropping. “That’s not what I meant, Buck. You’re still beautiful.”

            The corner of Bucky’s mouth tipped up, not quite a smile and not quite a smirk; just something entirely Bucky Barnes. “You’re just sweet-talkin’ me, Rogers.”

            Steve chuckled under his breath, biting his bottom lip at the man next to him. “If I am, is it working?”

            Cerulean met icy-blue as Bucky’s stare caught his best friend’s, mirroring his actions as he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. So many words needed to be voiced, but neither of them could quite form them. Before Steve could utter out an attempt, Bucky was placing a calloused hand under his chin and covering the blonde’s lips with his own.

            Just like riding a bicycle, their movements were familiar. Like home. Steve quickly straddled Bucky’s waist, firm hands keeping him in place as their hips rutted together.

            “Too many clothes,” Bucky whined, stripping the other soldier of his t-shirt. Steve quickly followed suit, rolling off of the brunette to strip away his sweat pants.

            Bucky took that as an opportunity to climb on top of Steve, using his hands to pin the flustered blonde to his bed.

            “Still have that alpha-male complex, do we?” Steve smirked, knowing exactly what he was doing to the man above him.

            “Shut the fuck up, punk,” Bucky retorted before leaning down and capturing Steve’s bottom lip between his teeth, biting damn near hard enough to draw blood.

            Steve couldn’t help the guttural moan that escaped his swollen lips, bucking his hips up in hopes of some sort of friction.

            “Don’t worry, I got ya. I got ya,” Bucky reassured before worming his right hand into Steve’s boxers, tantalizingly slow.

            Bucky wrapped his long fingers around Steve’s length, giving a few teasing strokes and earning an array of moans and whimpers from the man underneath him. Bucky himself was painfully hard, Steve could tell from the length flushed against him. But he also knew Bucky well enough to know he could get off from this—get off from teasing Steve to the point of screaming.

            “Tell me what you want, baby,” Bucky cooed, stroking Steve at the same pace. No faster, no slower. Steve thought he might bust.

            “You know what I want, you dick,” Steve groaned, moving his hips in sync with Bucky’s strokes.

            Bucky smirked, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses on Steve’s collarbone. “Want you to say it. I wanna hear it.”

            “I don’t care, don’t know, just need something. Anything,” Steve practically begged, leaking precum from the tip of his cock. He could feel the front of his boxers getting sticky.

            Bucky hummed in response, stripping Steve of his remaining clothing. Before Steve could react, Bucky had his tongue swiping the underside of Steve’s cock, causing him to make ungodly noises in surprise. He’d be shocked if no one commented on them in the morning.

            Bucky groaned at that, the vibrations causing Steve to fuck his mouth harder. Bucky used both hands to keep Steve’s hips in place, the bruising hold only making Steve want to rut more. The blonde’s right hand made its way into Bucky’s hair, tugging hard. He moaned loudly around Steve’s cock, and just like that, Steve was cumming hard down Bucky’s throat, thrusting with every moan and whimper. Bucky let off, swallowing most of it, save for the bit dripping down his chin. Steve thought he could cum again just from that sight, because goddamn, he looked beautiful.

            Bucky quickly straddled Steve’s abdomen after stripping off his briefs, one leg on either side of his stomach. Steve gripped his muscular thighs, admiring the sight above him as Bucky got a hand around his own cock, stroking himself with speed. He was already close, Steve could tell, with the brunette’s face contorted in pleasure and pain and impatience all at once. A high-pitched moan was the only warning before he was spilling onto Steve’s chest, stroking himself through his orgasm. A few breathy whimpers followed suit before he was falling to the side, splaying across the other side of the bed.

            Breathing heavily, Bucky had his eyes closed to ground himself, his right hand rested on his flushed chest. His dark hair was a mess, splayed across the tan pillows. But to Steve, it was the most gorgeous sight in the world.

            Bucky’s eyes slowly fluttered open, fixing on Steve’s face. Steve’s heart jumped, worried he might hear the word “mistake” come out of the other man’s mouth. But before he could say anything, a grin stretched across Bucky’s pink cheeks.

            “I guess you could say the sweet-talkin’ worked,” Bucky jabbed Steve with his elbow, his eyes gleaming.

            “Oh, screw you,” Steve chuckled, elbowing him right back.

            “Just did,” a yawn escaped Bucky’s lips, red and swollen as they might be.

            Steve snorted, watching Bucky drifting off right next to him. A couple of moments of silence stretched off through the room before Steve decided to pull the covers over both of them, turning the lamp off shortly after. A hint of light from the moon stretched into the room from the vast window behind them, Steve still being able to make out his companion’s sharp features. Sharp, yet delicate, which the blonde always admired.

            Before he drifted off, he snaked his arm around the other soldier. “I love you, Buck. Always have.”

            Steve heard a faint voice, barely above a whisper, but still audible. “Love you too, Stevie.”


End file.
